Rheomics is developing a global hemostasis test that uses whole blood. It will enable faster diagnosis and goal-directed therapy of coagulopathies associated with trauma. It will reduce morbidity, mortality, and costs associated with blood product therapy. Our device measures clotting time, kinetics, stiffness, and lysis. Unlike existing devices, ours will use an inexpensive, disposable microfluidic test strip and a robust, easy-to-use analyzer. Our goal is to improve care for the many patients-as many as 6.2 million, just in the US-who develop a coagulation dysfunction that triples their chance of dying. At the same time, we can save hundreds of dollars per patient and hundreds of thousands of dollars for hospital systems.